1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and method for analyzing acquisition values of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure an electronic device (e.g., a server) is running properly, a data acquisition device (e.g., a temperature sensor or a voltmeter) may be used to acquire acquisition values (e.g., temperatures or voltages) of the electronic device. The amount of data thereby acquired may be so large that it is difficult to store the acquired data in limited storage space.